


JO1 and the Adventures at Hogwarts

by Coffeine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Friendship, JO1 in Hogwarts, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeine/pseuds/Coffeine
Summary: What would happen if JO1 were in the Harry Potter universe? I present to you, JO1 in Hogwarts shenanigans.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	JO1 and the Adventures at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again, now with a Harry Potter fic! It's important to note that I adjusted their years a bit in order for them to have proper interaction and not have Sho meet Mame when he's already graduating. So here's how they're put together by age by the youngest to eldest:
> 
> 1\. Mame  
> 2\. Shion, Sukai, Shosei, Syoya  
> 3\. Takumi, Junki, Keigo  
> 4\. Sho, Ruki, Ren
> 
> This is a progressive fic, so you can read as they get older and face numerous challenges. Very slow build since this would contain a lot of chapters. So please bear with me right now, it will slowly escalate don't you worry! That's all for now, have fun reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shion, Syoya, Shosei, and Sukai's first year at Hogwarts. They meet each other on the train and immediately form a connection. Just a bunch of starry-eyed kids waiting to be sorted into their houses.

Following the stream of students entering the Hogwarts castle for the first time, Shion looked around in amazement. He could hear various teachers and usherettes shouting to keep all the new students in order. “Are you nervous?” Shion looked towards his newly found friends. They all slowly nodded. The boys all happened to stay in the same train compartment and had gotten along during the ride to Hogwarts. The atmosphere was simply contagious, all the first years were buzzing with excitement. Of course this would include the four of them. Chatters of which house they wanted to be sorted in started to float around as they reached the staircase leading up to the great hall. Shion wondered which houses his friends wanted to get sorted into, so he turned to look at the boy beside him. The said boy was rather short and had a full head of healthy raven colored hair, it was styled into some sort of coconut shape to make it look round. Shion tapped the boys shoulders to talk to him.

“Syoya! What house did you want to get sorted in?” Syoya took a moment to pause and think about his answer. He didn’t really have any preference as to which house he wanted to be in. As long as he could eat all the famed delicious cuisine made by the house elves in Hogwarts, then he would be set for all his life.

“I’m not sure. I don’t mind any house to be honest! But, I do know Shosei wanted to be in Gryffindor!” The two looked towards another slightly scrawny looking prepubescent boy. His eyes drooped down, creating a charming yet gentle look. “I do! My mom and dad were both Gryffindors! So I want to be a Gryffindor as well.” Shosei exclaimed, proudly puffing out his flat chest to emphasize on his statement. The other boys laughed at the silly sight of their friend gloating over his parent’s heritage. Shion shrugged, he also didn’t have any preference but personally he thinks he suited Gryffindor house the most. “Gryffindor does seem like a great house, I wonder how fun it would be.” Shion muttered as he imagined himself climbing up the Gryffindor tower.

Turning towards the last boy who has yet to give his preference, the three young boys gave a smile to encourage their quiet friend. Sukai was startled by all the attention suddenly brought upon him. He tried to avoid eye contact but felt it would be rude for him not to answer their question. “Oh.. Uhm… I don’t- I don’t really know the houses as much.” Sukai answered meekly. His friends were astounded by his statement. What kind of kid in the wizarding world would not know anything about the four Hogwarts houses? Syoya’s inquisitive nature bubbled, he asked Sukai. “You aren’t familiar? Why not?” Titling his head, Syoya looked directly into Sukai’s eyes. The other couldn’t help but answer to such questioning eyes. “Oh... uhm... I was raised by muggles.”  
  
Shion smiled at Sukai. “Oh that’s wicked! My aunt was a muggle too! Get this, she’s a flight attendant? I think that’s what you call them. She gets to ride this giant metallic bird to different parts of the world!” Shion then enthusiastically starts to flap his wings like “a metallic bird”. Shosei shook his head at his friend’s antics. “It’s fine, we can tell you all you need to know! First we have Gryffindor! My favorite-” Before Shosei could even continue his sentence, he was interrupted by the arrival of a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes.  
  
A large burly man with an unkept beard spoke in what seemed to be a whisper to another first year. “That’s Professor McGonagall…” As soon as the large man uttered the witch’s name, Shion started zoning out. Shion’s line of sight tunneled to the exterior behind the old witch. There he could see a large door with various intricate carvings. He wanted to run his hands on the door and marvel at its glory. Shion was then promptly taken out of his trance when he heard the sound of the old witch clearing her throat. Professor McGonagall gave all of the first years a warm welcoming smile. “Welcome to Hogwarts first years. Now before you take your seats in the Grand Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor,” as she mentions this, Sukai feels a slight jab to his side as Shosei excitedly whispers into his ear about how it's his favorite house, “Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin”

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.” Professor McGonagall ends her speech with a clap of her hands. The cheerful chatter of the older Hogwarts students could be heard from beyond the big door McGonagall held the first years in front of. What seemed to be golden light peeked from the cracks of the humongous carved door before them. The elderly witch beckoned the new students to draw closer to her. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. I suggest you tidy yourselves up, fall in line, and follow me.” The heavy door swung open to reveal thousands of students enthusiastically cheering for the first years to come to their houses. Thousands of candle lights shine down on the great hall. Sukai couldn’t help but look upwards. He marvelled at the sight of what seemed to be floating candles below the night sky.  
  
They all trailed inside the hall and stopped before they could reach the marble steps that would lead them to a throne with a table in front of it. McGonegal brings out a four-legged stool and an old dusty pointed wizard’s hat. She places the items in front of the students and steps back. The whole room grew quiet, some whispers could still be heard, but it was unnaturally quiet for a room that housed thousands of students. Sukai was confused, was he supposed to look at the hat? It was nothing but a dusty old apparel. He then turns to Syoya to ask. “What are we supposed to be looking at?” Syoya grins wildly at him. Syoya knew Sukai would be amazed by what was to come. “The Sorting Hat.” Sukai couldn’t believe his ears. That hat was supposed to sort them into the houses? He was about to repeat Syoya’s words when suddenly a rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat began to sing.

  
  


"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

  
  


You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

  
  


There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

  
  


You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

  
  


Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

  
  


Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

  
  


So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

  
  


And don't get in a flap!

  
  


You're in safe hands (though I have none)

  
  


For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

  
  
  


The whole hall erupted into loud cheers as the hats song came to an end. Sukai could feel his heart thumping with excitement. This was utterly magical! The whole scenario was as if it was ripped from a dream. He was incredibly excited to get sorted by the hat. Suka didn’t care which house he would get sorted into, just as long as he could touch the hat, then he would be incredibly satisfied. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. The hat paused for a moment. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. 

"Bones, Susan!"

  
  


"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

  
  


"Boot, Terry!"

  
  


"RAVENCLAW!"

The list went on and on. Shion was starting to become drowsy. Suddenly, a familiar name was called by the Professor. “Kimata, Syoya!” Shion excitedly patted his friend on the back. He bid him a goodluck before Syoya was ushered away by the elderly witch. Syoya was typically a calm kid, but right now he felt like he could poop his pants. He really didn’t have any preference, much like his friend Sukai, but being sorted into a house your whole life is a big deal! This is a milestone for any witch or wizard! As he approached the stool, he couldn’t help but have a little tremble in his walk. Since Syoya was short, when the boy hopped on the four-legged stool his legs dangled above the ground. Willing himself not to look around, he stuck to looking at his feet. Syoya thought that if he were to look around now and see so many eyes staring at him, he would chicken out. Caught off gaurd, Syoya flinched as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on him. Then, the Sorting Hat started to work its magic. 

“Ah! We’ve got a creative soul! Very unique and independent I can say! A free-spirit not afraid to step out of the norm.” The hat hummed into Syoya’s ears. “Not a bad brain either hmm, brave enough to try new things.” The hat paused for a few seconds before a loud cry was heard. “RAVENCLAW!” The entire Ravenclaw table cheered for their new housemate. Syoya couldn’t help but smile widely. Having people cheer for him felt good. Happily skipping towards the Ravenclaw table, he joined his fellow housemates.  
  
Sukai felt his hands start to feel clammy and his knees start to grow weak. He was next, Sukai was next. Fortunately, he was blessed with a naturally dead-pan face. Sukai often found his natural poker face rather repulsive but as of the moment he found it rather convenient. Professor McGonagall smiled as an older student threw his arms around Syoya and ruffled his coconut hair. The elder witch then quickly averts her focus back to the long roll of parchment. “Kinjo, Sukai!” She shouts. Sukai timidly walks towards the stool and gently sits on it. He was quite tall for his age so his legs hovered above ground, nearly touching the stone floor of the Grand Hall. He straightens his back as the Sorting Hat is placed on his head. Immediately the old apparel started humming in thought. “Hmmmm, interesting. A brave soul with hardly any fear. But a thirst to prove oneself. Very interesting indeed. Ambitious and cunning yet incredibly loyal. Say boy, where to place you.” 

Sukai was blanking out. He didn’t know what to tell the Sorting Hat, he had no knowledge to base his preference around, so he remained neutral. Sukai assumed the Sorting Hat wanted to tell him his preference, but Sukai couldn’t do that. He lacked the knowledge to do so! He started to panic, but Sukai knew panicking wouldn’t do him well. He took deep breaths and started to imagine his comfort place, the ocean. Truth be told, he got his name from the bright blue skies underneath the deep cerulean ocean. Now, the ocean skies would always comfort him no matter what. Like always, Sukai started to gradually calm down.

  
“An affinity with water ey? A present and careful mind as well. Better to sort you into…” A moment's pause. “SLYTHERIN!” The Sorting Hat shouts in a thundering voice. The Slytherin table’s own cheers would soon be heard afterwards. Sukai couldn’t help but grin. The loud shouts and whistles from the Slytherin table gave him a sudden boost of confidence. He stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table, only to be immediately greeted by head ruffles and handshakes. Shion and Shosei looked at each other in concern. From what they gathered in their previous conversations, Sukai was of non-magic origin. They assumed he was muggle born. Throwing a concerned look to their friend, they only wished for the best to come. Could the Sorting Hat be mistaken? No, the Sorting Hat was never wrong. It was enchanted with one of the strongest legilimency spells by Godric Gryffindor. There couldn’t have been a mistake. As the two friends silently whispered words of concern to each other, the queue to house sorting started to shrink. Just as they were finishing up the hushed talk, Shosei’s name was called. 

“Ohira, Shosei!” Shosei’s droopy eyes grew big, he wasn’t able to prepare himself. He was ushered to the front of the Grand Hall where he hesitantly sat on the four-legged stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Just as soon as it was placed on Shosei’s head, the Sorting Hat gave a sigh. “Ah, I’m going to have a hard time sorting you.” Shosei was incredibly confused. What did the Sorting Hat mean by “a hard time”? Did it deem Shosei unworthy of being sorted? “Hush child, ‘tis not what I mean. You know what, this earns you a point to Slytherin.” Shosei was shocked! Slytherin? No! He wanted to be in Gryffindor. “Why do you all want to be in Gryffindor? I consider your ambition and thirst to prove oneself a trait that is much likely to be from a Slytherin.” The hat hummed in consideration. “Although it is true, you are very brave. Ah! But you also have a sense of incredible loyalty and hard work. Very much like a Hufflepuff.” Shosei was still not satisfied. He was hellbent on getting into Gryffindor, so he held his ground. “An unyielding soul. A trait all Slytherins have in order to achieve their goals. Are you sure you don’t want to be in Slytherin? You’ll fit in quite nicely.”  
  
Shosei’s face turned sour, he knew which house he wanted to be in. Although, the insistent suggestions from the Sorting Hat was starting to crack down his resolve. “Then how about Hufflepuff? Someone with such a strong moral code will surely fit in. Not to mention your honest demeanor.” This back and forth banter between the Sorting Hat and Shosei occurred for a very long time. Each time the Sorting Hat gave a proposition to place him in either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, Shosei declined and asked to be put in Gryffindor. The young boy didn’t know what he’d do if he wasn’t in his dream house. Although, as each minute ticked, Shosei’s resolve started to crumble. Whispers started to go around the Grand Hall as the 5th minute passed. “Is he?” The whispers grew louder as more time passed. As the 6th minute ticked, everyone’s assumption was made true. “He’s a hatstall!”  
  
Oblivious to the ruckus around him, Shosei was going mad trying to convince the hat to sort him into Gryffindor. After a long deliberation, he eventually gave up and told the Sorting Hat to sort him in the house he deemed fit. “It was a pleasure sorting you boy. I hadn’t had the opportunity to deliberate for this long in a long while.” Shosei couldn’t help but smile. Even if he didn’t get into the Gryffindor house, he at least had the memory of the Sorting Hat praising him to take home. A few moments passed and the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Shosei’s eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. His heartbeat went erratic as he comprehended what the hat had sorted him into. The Gryffindor house! His dream house! For a crabby old hat, it wasn't too bad. Shosei jumped out of his chair in delighted giggles and ran towards the Gryffindor table. Loud cheers erupted from the older Gryffindor students. One of the 5th years picked Shosei up and placed him on his shoulder. Joyful shouts of “we got a hatstall!” could be heard. The whole Grand Hall was filled with the gleeful shouts and whistles from Shosei’s fellow Gryffindors.  
  
After Shosei’s exciting sorting, the rest were uneventful. Shion’s excitement was starting to die down. This long wait was making him impatient. He kicked at the ground, waiting for his turn. This was a telltale sign he wasn’t going to make it into Hufflepuff, he lacked the patience, Shion thought to himself. Alas, after a long wait, Professor McGonagall finally called Shion’s name. “Tsurubo, Shion!” The young boy hurriedly walked towards the stool and sat down. McGonagall smiled at the excited boy and placed the hat down. Immediately the hat hummed. “Ah! This one won’t be too hard.” Shion smiled at the comment. He hoped to be in a house with any of his new found friends in it, Shion didn’t want to feel lonely. The hat continued its sorting. “This child should be…” a moment’s pause. “GRYFFINDOR!” Another round of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as a new member was announced to be a part of their family. Shion rushed down the stool and ran straight towards Shosei, giving him a nice tight hug. He was promptly pulled away by older students who wanted to congratulate him on being sorted.

The group of friends has finally been sorted. Each from 3 different houses. They looked for each other to give some sort of unspoken congratulations on getting sorted. Finally finding each other in the midst of the crowds, Syoya gave each of them a tiny wave. Sukai acknowledged them with a nod and a slight smile. Shosei and Shion gave their friends wide grins with matching waving of arms. All of them couldn’t wait for the school year to start. If the sorting was this fun, what else could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you everyone for reading this! It would mean so much to me if you would leave a kudos or write a comment. Again thank you very much for reading. I hope you had fun.


End file.
